


求助

by Otupyy



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otupyy/pseuds/Otupyy
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

杰森不是什么随随便便就会收到求助的人。

在他死之前，人们——当然普通人并不会这么做——向黑漆漆的哥谭守护者求助，杰森只是那个伴随大蝙蝠从天而降的穿着绿鳞小短裤的神奇少年。在他死了的时候，天呐，杰森觉得自己没掀翻墓地向别人求助已经是哥谭的荣幸了，如果有人在这段时间里在他墓前嘟嘟哝哝地要求他帮忙，他可不会客气送讨厌的来访者几记重拳。在他重新活过来之后，向他求助就变成了更不理智的选择。问哥谭的地下黑帮老大要一个帮忙？还想说句“谢了老兄，人情下次还”？杰森有自信最疯癫的家伙也不会轻易这么做，除非他或是她疯狂到想吃一颗红头罩专属的热乎乎的枪子儿。

所以现在，杰森斜靠在刚熄了火的摩托上，盯着手机收件箱里的一条求助信息，思考着这会不会是哪个不要命的混蛋搞出来的恶作剧。

这个私人的号码没几个人知道，除了布鲁斯，老管家以及几个他总也合不来的兄弟，只有罗伊偶尔会脑筋短路给他发几张新式武器设计图。但罗伊从不用手机求救，而且他现在正开着飞船去某个倒霉星球找麻烦，该求救的是那个星球上的生物，绝不是红发弓箭手。

所以蝙蝠家有人向他求助？杰森皱了皱眉，开始觉得短短一行用代码写成的信息显得有点奇幻。他并不十分擅长破译代码，那是替代品的专长领域，但他在蝙蝠侠的训练下掌握了这种简单的沟通方式，现在，这点小知识给他惹了个大麻烦：

他看得懂短消息上的话，他就得有所行动。

杰森最后一次恶狠狠地扫了眼手机，屏还亮着，像在嘲讽红头罩此时的犹豫不决，上面一行代码触目惊心：九号仓库，来看你的人。

杰森不觉得有谁是“他的人”。他重新燃着还带着余热的引擎，把手机塞回夹克口袋，任命地前往短信上的地点。毕竟，不管人是不是他的，这个所谓的九号仓库是实实在在落在他的地盘里的。

哥谭的晚间冷得出奇。杰森裹紧了旧夹克，听着风声狂躁地在头罩外面咆哮着。如果不出意外，一会儿将会有场透彻的大雨。杰森觉得头顶阴云像压在他胸口一般，他提前设想了最差的情况：哥谭宝贝布鲁西带着身为公司总裁的养子出席晚宴遇袭？好警察格雷森跨市驰援反被抓？蝙蝠崽单枪匹马逞能被绑架？

操。

杰森衷心希望自己不会看见养父和兄弟们因为不能暴露身份，被绑成一团，哭唧唧惨兮兮地等他去救的场面。这样的家庭聚会他绝对承受不来，他的心脏可是死过一回的。

杰森几乎没意识到他比限速快了一倍，他只想搞清楚到底是哪些混蛋毁了他来之不易的休息时间——没错，犯罪分子和受害人都算在这个范围内。

离仓库还有两个街区的时候，杰森把机车停在一处不显眼的杂货堆，抽出腰间的枪握在手里，观察了一下周围的高层建筑。没看见狙击手的痕迹，杰森只觉得神经更加紧绷，绕着小路往仓库后门接近，一路上撞见了几对鬼混的小情侣和嗑药的青少年，引来一片骂声。

杰森没时间骂回去，但在仓库周围徘徊了短暂的一会儿。

说实在的，如果这个对手能抓住蝙蝠家的人——不管哪一个，杰森不觉得从后门突袭还是从前门强攻有什么本质上的区别。想通了这个，他把爪钩调到腰间，又在手里抓了个烟雾弹，推开了仓库的门。

门后是一团浓得有如实体化了的灰尘，杰森觉得戴着头罩的自己都呼吸一滞。他本以为今天执行的是轻松的任务，不会拖到晚上，头罩是没来得及改装夜视的那一款。一个错误。

杰森的心情更差了几分，借着铁门的隐蔽等着眼睛适应黑暗。

等他堪堪能够看清眼前的情况，杰森开始觉得这个夜晚不太简单。

门口堆着一件红罗宾战衣，杰森看着红黑配色一时间觉得有点荒谬——他原以为鸟宝宝是最谨慎的那个，这种丢盔卸甲的局面可不多见。他弯下腰用枪口挑起衣服，不意外地看见胸腹部一大滩血渍。衣服下是提姆惯用的长棍，没有面罩。

看来，今晚“他的人”就是可怜的小提米。

杰森拾起长棍，往仓库中间亮着的那盏灯走去。整间仓库里隐隐约约回荡着一些机器轰鸣的声音，像是在地下有个隐蔽的工厂，杰森一边握紧长棍，一边在心里记得以后要回来查看一番。

面前还剩一个高大的货架遮挡视线，杰森不耐烦地快速饶了过去，随后被眼前所见钉在了原地。

提姆被绑着跪在地上。

这没什么，杰森在僵住的脑子里提醒自己，每一任罗宾都有被捆绑的不良回忆。但他清楚这次不太一样：总是精明的提姆·德雷克现在看上去毫无意识地垂着头，手臂被铁链拉扯向上伸展，上半身裸着，少年疯狂抽长的身躯上留下了几处不祥的伤口，杰森觉得自己看得到那层薄薄的肌肉被不留情面地翻开，心里不由得有点发凉。红罗宾战服的裤子还穿在身上，但看上去更像是湿漉漉地绷在提姆大腿的肌肉上，杰森敢说它一定浸满了血。

四周一片寂静。没什么疯子跳出来大喊“我要杀了你们！”，也没有另一个真正的提姆走出来告诉他这是个玩笑。

杰森顾不上警戒，单膝跪在提姆面前，稍稍抬起他的头。这下杰森看见了鸟宝宝惨不忍睹的脸，眼眶青着，口鼻都流着血，杰森怀疑他一定有些相当严重的内伤。唯一一个好消息是提姆还活着，继承了蝙蝠家优良的传统，顽强地喘着气。

“小红？”杰森脱掉夹克简单地包住提姆的上半身，晃了晃满身是血靠在他怀里的小家伙。

提姆喉咙里发出些呻吟，似乎因为杰森碰到了他的伤口而不满地皱了皱眉。

“小红，鸟宝宝，听我说，你得醒醒，咱们得离开这个鬼地方。”杰森一手托着提姆的腰，一手把一个小型炸弹安在绑住提姆双手的铁链上。爆炸的冲击很可能会加重提姆的伤势，但他没带切割枪——第二个错误。

“……喔，杰？”提姆的头还埋在杰森胸口，叫出口的名字模糊不清，口鼻流出的鲜血大概已经给杰森胸口的蝙蝠漆了层新的红色。

“是我。”杰森左手握住炸弹下端的铁链——但愿这能减少一点冲击力，右手摸了摸提姆的脉搏，好在还算平稳，“我要炸断铁链，但我需要你保持清醒。”杰森把提姆整个人往上提了提，让他更舒服地呆在自己怀里，“就……坚持一下。”

杰森不知道为什么今天的自己特别多话。罗宾们不会喊痛，他确信即使自己不来，提姆也能拖着这副身体跟不知道藏在哪儿的虐待狂耗下去。然而，在提姆微弱地点了点头的时候，杰森还是环紧了他的腰，安抚性地摸了摸他脊骨突出的背——青少年的身躯总是显得瘦弱修长，即使杰森相信自己怀里这个现在也有能力把他踹出三米开外。

杰森闭了闭眼，按下按钮。

小型爆炸轻松地炸断了铁链，只是杰森觉得自己左手的每块骨头都像重新排列组合了一般扭曲而疼痛。

他低头看看窝在他胸口的提姆，顺便帮他活动了一下僵硬的肩膀。

杰森紧了紧提姆身上的夹克，拾起长棍插在腰间，右手持枪，用没什么知觉的左臂捞起跪着的提姆，帮他站好。提姆打着颤的腿像踩在刀尖上一样抖了一会儿，杰森知道提姆腿上的伤一定在折磨着他，但杰森只能横下心假装没看见。

“你惹了哪个变态？我以为不管是谁，这会儿早就应该出来给我们几枪了。”杰森让提姆的手臂搭在自己肩头，带着他往门外走，突然意识到他眼里的小红鸟已经快要和自己一样高了，压在自己身上的体重也很有分量。

“他不会来。”提姆回答的声音还很虚弱，但听得出蓄积的愤怒。“这只是……一个警告。”

杰森想不出哥谭有哪个人会用这种方式给红罗宾以警告，他（或是她？）把骄傲的提姆关在那折磨许久，却嘲讽般地留下他的面罩，甚至给红头罩发了短消息（或是允许提姆发了短消息？），把杰森也明晃晃地列入了嘲讽的范围。难道说这个精神癫狂患者已经知道了他们的身份？

“我会处理这件事，大红。”杰森觉得提姆大概听见了自己头脑疯狂的运转。尽管杰森现在一个字也不想相信摊在他肩头的提姆，他还是哼了声表示放弃追究，把注意力全部放在离开这个潮湿肮脏的仓库。

出了铁门之后，杰森把枪也插回腰间，没给提姆反对的时间就把他打横抱了起来，尽可能平稳地往两个街区以外跑。他知道提姆的伤不会危及生命，但他显然需要及时的救治。

他把提姆安顿在机车上，踏下油门，在脑海里选了条最近最平稳的路往庄园飞驰，他有点庆幸提姆没提出什么“不要回庄园”一类的要求，但他也可能只是已经昏了过去。

杰森感觉得到提姆把头靠在他的背上，随着机车的颠簸微微撞击着他的脊骨。风阴冷地刮着，杰森从后视镜里确认了好几次夹克还老老实实地呆在提姆的身上。提姆的腿抵着他的——机车的空间对两个男人来说并不够大，尤其他们两个都有着长手长腿，挤在一起几乎有点尴尬。杰森能感觉到湿漉漉的触觉隔着两层衣料传到自己腿上，他没敢摸上去，一手鲜红的血色并不能帮助他把机车开得更平稳。

杰森一边试图在狂吼的风声中辨认提姆的呼吸声，一边咒骂着联络庄园。直到第三次，阿尔弗雷德的声音才传过来，因为信号的原因断断续续的，似乎已经意识到杰森会带着受伤的提姆前往庄园。

杰森的心又往下沉了几分。蝙蝠侠和罗宾不在庄园，夜翼似乎也有事要忙，甚至提姆遇袭也没法让他们抽身。连老管家都有一种平日不常见的担忧和急迫。这个操蛋的地球一定在他翱翔太空的时候发生了什么大事，足够把正义联盟搅得焦头烂额的大事。

杰森叹了口气，尽量不去想提姆的遭遇大概也是这个“大事件”的一部分，用创纪录的速度把机车直接开进了庄园。

老管家已经站在门口迎接他们，或者说是评估提姆的伤势。杰森把提姆抱下车，直接送进了医疗间，然后默默地退了出来。

他不太想看别人修补提姆的样子。或者说他觉得提姆不会希望他看到。

于是他听从老管家的话，回到他自己的房间，用最快的速度冲了个战斗澡（老天，他整个人都被提姆的血染透了，湿透的紧身衣冰冷地贴在身上），换上干净的衣服。提姆的清创缝合还没结束，杰森在庄园里随处晃荡，走到了提姆的房门前，有些惊讶地发现门居然是虚掩的。

杰森不知道他为什么没离开——他送小红鸟归巢了，没理由继续等他清醒过来，提姆可不是会给杰森唱赞歌的那种乖乖鸟，但杰森就是奇怪地觉得自己不应该走。他内心没什么挣扎地进了提姆的房间，无聊地翻了翻桌上的文件，韦恩公司按千万计的资金流对他没什么吸引力。电脑还在待机，杰森没去动，虽然他的确有点想知道是什么或是谁把鸟宝宝圈进了今晚的陷阱。桌上摆着一盘小甜饼，杰森这才觉得自己饿得胃疼，抓了几个塞进嘴里，却发现阿尔弗雷德的好手艺恐怕在提姆房里放了不下三天，受了潮又发硬。

杰森无聊地又转了几圈，然后拖了把椅子坐到窗前，托着腮望向窗外。

大雨终究还是下了起来。窗外花园里的树枝被雨点敲打得剧烈晃动。杰森盯着其中一根树枝摇来摆去，直到门口传来些脚步声。

“我没说过你可以进我房间。”

杰森突然有点想笑。他在回头前就呛声到：“你也没说不可以，提米。”

门口站着老管家和提姆。杰森能看出来提姆极力掩饰着身体的微微抖动，但他看上去比刚刚支离破碎的样子好了太多，说话的声音有了些底气，脸上也添了点血色。阿尔弗雷德在他身后叮嘱着提莫西少爷要早些休息，然后又告诉杰森少爷，他的房间已经准备好，希望他能在庄园留宿。

杰森不置可否地摆了摆手。老管家退了出去，提姆往他的方向走过来。

杰森在心里默默地叹了口气，起身把椅子挪到了提姆身边，扶着他坐了下来。

“别问，杰森。”提姆提前阻止了杰森的疑问。杰森耸耸肩，早就料到这个结果。

他们在舒适的沉默里各自发了会儿呆，然后提姆先开口：“你帮了我一个忙，或许我该给你点报酬？”提姆嘴角带着点笑看向杰森。这可不常见，杰森承认他忙着注意那点笑容，根本没去想提姆说了什么。

“迪克卧底时候的女装照怎么样？”

杰森在脑海里想像了一下迪克穿着黑色蕾丝，撅着屁股勾引某个男人的场景，觉得自己的思想受到了侵犯。

“达米安被迪克追着打的录像？”

杰森不得不承认这个对他有点吸引力。蝙蝠崽子对他冷嘲热讽已经很久了，如果他搞到这个录像，至少能让小混蛋闭嘴一个月。

“或者布鲁斯——”

“提米，我帮的是你的忙，我觉得你应该‘赏赐’我一些你的东西。”

杰森本想用这句话嘲讽一下提姆，话出口却发现鸟宝宝抬起头把目光聚集在了自己的脸上。提姆的瞳色似乎一下子就深了一个色号，危险地盯着他看。

杰森几乎是条件反射地摸上了大腿的枪套——提姆的眼神让他不太适应，他甚至怀疑自己身后出现了什么大型怪兽。

随后，他意识到自己的措词有多么糟糕。

“赏赐”我一些你的东西。

哦操。

杰森迎着提姆的视线站在他面前，想退后却被提姆的手滑上了大腿。提姆也把手摸上了他的枪套，只不过是大腿内侧的那一半，在那微微地抚摸了几下，像是在感受手下肌肉的颤动。

“我没想到你这么直接，大红。”提姆压低了嗓音，手指动了动。杰森咬住嘴唇，半是震惊半是妥协地看着提姆把另一只手钻进他的T恤。

杰森一直相信每一个蝙蝠家的人都长了两个脑袋——不是说他们真的长了两个头，只是似乎每一个人都能用一个脑袋处理家庭成员之间错综复杂的关系，用另一个脑袋思考他们白天的工作和夜晚的职责。现在，杰森觉得自己处理家庭关系那部分大概是在拉撒路池里进了水，理智告诉他他应该推开提姆，理智旁边那一小块区域却疯狂地叫着“你想过这个，甚至渴望过这个”。

提姆罪恶的双手还在他身体上动作着，鸟宝宝有些高热的呼吸喷在杰森的大腿内侧，杰森花了一秒钟考虑提米是不是在发烧，然后悲哀地发现自己的某个部位不合时宜地兴致勃勃。他感觉自己脸上也染上了红色，提姆抬头盯着他看，眼圈也被逼得发红，似乎在等着他说点什么或做点什么。

操。这太过了。

杰森像突然惊醒一般猛地往后退了一步，感到提姆的手从他大腿滑着向下，掠过了他的膝盖骨。他踉跄了两步，不敢看提姆的眼睛，尽管他是已成年而且更高大强壮的那一个。

杰森回身打开了提姆房间的窗户，不太利落地跳了出去，落地时踩坏了一丛阿尔弗雷德精心保养的小灌木——他大概从十三岁起就没有过跳窗踩坏什么东西的记录了。身后的提姆一直没出声，静静地看着自己的兄长落荒而逃。

杰森在大雨里冲向自己的机车，下半身被束缚在长裤里，绷得有些发疼，他不出声地骂了一句，随后感觉大雨把自己刚洗过的头发压得贴在了头皮上。

好极了，他把头罩忘在了提姆的卧室。

杰森愤愤地发动机车，提速冲出了庄园的大门，以他可以掌控的最高时速在道路上发泄了一会儿，感到刚才塞进裤子口袋里的手机一阵震动。

杰森降了点速度，单手保持机车的平稳，摸出手机。上面只有代码写成的一句话：

**你的大腿枪套可以再往上一点，陶德。**

操你的德雷克。

杰森感觉身体里的血液在他的脸和下身之间游移不定。他闭上眼仰起头让雨水打湿他着了火一般的面颊，随后感到手机又是一震。

**修理好你的左手。**

杰森盯着手机屏幕，几乎有点想笑。他没想到尊贵的红罗宾还会想着他的左手，说实话，他自己都快忘了这点小伤。

然后手机里挤进了又一条短消息:

**谢谢。**

这次杰森真的笑出了声。


	2. Chapter 2

杰森冲回安全屋的时候几乎把他的机车摔在了地上。这很少见，他热爱重机，更何况深夜传出巨响不利于他在邻居之间掩藏身份。然而今天的他顾不上这么多。他脑子里一团糟，把钥匙捅进锁眼的时候手是抖的，还覆着一层汗水和雨水的混合物，以致于钥匙在他手里滑了几圈才打开门。

杰森跌进门，抬手抹了把脸，顿时觉得手上已经染了一层锈蚀金属的味道——这个安全屋太久没用了，如果不是哥谭其他几个安全屋都变得不那么安全，杰森一般不会动用离庄园最近的这一间。

屋子里一片黑暗，带着一种几个月没有人住过的潮湿阴冷，杰森默默叹了口气，摔上门的同时按亮电灯开关。头顶的灯大概延迟了几秒才不情不愿地亮起来，带着时不时的闪动，亮度只够杰森勉强看清屋内的摆放。

罗伊还没回来，杰森希望他能提前看到自己发的短信而不是一股脑儿冲回他们的上一个安全屋——今天足够糟糕了，杰森不想在洗澡的时候还得冲出去拯救陷入包围圈的军火库。杰森摇摇头，把这个可怕的念头甩出脑海，脱了夹克走进浴室。

热水器也带着点年久失修的状况。没办法，在距离庄园这么近的范围内，杰森只能牺牲生活质量来换取更不易被追踪的安全屋地点。杰森拧了拧喷头，又随手敲了几下热水水管，才有些勉强算不上冰冷的水流。杰森迅速剥光自己，在鸡皮疙瘩遍布全身之前咬着牙钻进了水幕，冷得牙齿打颤，一边低声咒骂，一边用最快的速度清洗自己身上染着的血迹。

都是些别人的血。

放在两周之前，杰森绝对会认为这是个好现象——连着多天的地下买卖进行顺利，起冲突的时候没被敌人占上一点便宜，大概是从他复活以来最轻松的一段日子。然而，杰森能够轻易地从中嗅出一些不太对劲的味道。每一天和他火并的都不像是小喽啰，交火却像可以避开他一样，只是诱着他在各种地带打上一架，绝不会对他造成实质性的伤害。这很难控制，杰森在冷水里皱了皱眉——用上了热兵器的多对一，杰森连着经历五、六次，都能全身而退，这简直就是奇迹。更不用说，杰森和罗伊在哥谭的安全屋一个接一个地出现被潜入的痕迹——罗伊设下的暗箭被触发或是杰森看似无意中布置的一些小摆件被移动。每一次潜入都显得粗糙、随意，甚至可以用幼稚来形容——杰森觉得潜入者就是想明目张胆地告诉自己：你的地盘已经被侵入了。这让他有点不安，尤其这一切反常行为都发生在自己救了小红鸟之后，任谁都看得出这其中必定有着千丝万缕的联系。

草草洗净身上的泡沫，杰森沮丧地发现自己没拿浴巾进来，而这个几乎弃用的安全屋显然也没在浴室里备好基本的用品。他带着全身冷冰冰的水珠跨出浴缸，光脚在地上踩出了一串脚印，捞起地上堆着的衣服，推开浴室的门。

“裸着出来哈，小翅膀？”

杰森忍住想把手里的衣物扔向迪克的冲动，选择把它们遮在身前。他刚刚一定是被冰冷刺骨的水搞得五感尽失，一点都没听见迪克偷偷潜进来的声音。

迪克小小地笑了一声，扔过来一条不知道从哪找来的浴巾。杰森懒得擦干身上的水珠，随随便便地把浴巾在腰间围了一圈，把脏衣服扔在了地上，一手捋了捋仍滴着水的头发，皱着眉盯着迪克看。

迪克比他们上次见面的时候好像瘦了一圈，制服和身体之间难得地能看出有了那么点不贴合的空间，他的头发比杰森自己的还要长，而且看上去像是一周没打理过一样毛糙，向着各个角度翘了起来。迪克已经摘了面罩，脸上挂着两个规模可观的黑眼圈，鼻子旁边有点可疑的擦痕，连每分每秒都向上翘着勾人的嘴角都无力地耷拉下来。

“别一脸担忧，小翅膀。你的大哥还活着，看，活蹦乱跳地喘着气呐。”迪克扯出一个笑，然而自己随即也轻轻叹了口气。

“别拐弯抹角，格雷森。”杰森拖了把椅子坐在迪克面前，讽刺性地模仿了迪克的语气，“我知道有什么事发生了，你们都牵涉其中，现在这个要命的混蛋毁了我四个安全屋，我觉得我有权利知道一点真相。”

迪克看上去格外疲惫，他揉了揉眉角，用几乎算得上忧伤的神色看向杰森，“小D和提米失踪了，布鲁斯处在疯掉的边缘状态，还得处理正义联盟……”

“失踪？”杰森的腿无意识地抖动了一下，撞在了椅子边角，但他完全没感受到痛，“什么时候？他们俩一起吗？老家伙还没……”

“慢点，杰森，”迪克同样打断回来，“布鲁斯，超人和闪电侠在尽一切努力，但是你知道，失踪的时间地点都不能确定，难度很大。”

杰森有太多问题想问，以致于他一时找不出应当先问哪一个，脑子里一片混乱，目瞪口呆地坐在那儿。他有两周没见到提姆了，送小红鸟回庄园之后，他冒着大雨回安全屋取了备用头罩，然后潜入那间仓库做了次彻底的排查，完全没能看出任何问题。他知道询问提姆不会得出任何答案，也就只好先把这件事放在一旁。是那个不知名的变态再次绑架了提姆吗？还带上了达米安？

迪克似乎看得透杰森的脑部活动，主动补充到：“我们的确怀疑提姆上次落入的圈套和这次的失踪有关。而且，这个绑架犯似乎对整个正义联盟都有制定计划，两次意外发生的时候，布鲁斯都被一些莫名其妙冒出来的罪犯牵涉了精力，地球的绿灯侠全都接到了前往不同扇区协助军团任务的指令，连亚特兰蒂斯和天堂岛都不太平。”

“也就是说，除了超人和闪电侠，没有人能帮忙搜寻提姆和达米安。”杰森起身，到柜子里抓出备用的衣物换上，在往腿上绑枪带的时候短暂地分了神。他应该了解提姆的安全警报并没解除，可他因为一次愚蠢的调情当了两周的鸵鸟躲着不去联络提姆。想到这，杰森气愤地往柜子上揍了一拳。

迪克在他身后耸了耸肩，“确实，而且大都会随时会有一堆烂摊子需要超人回去收拾，闪电侠则是刚刚解决极速教授就跑了过来。超级小子他们倒是十分想帮忙，不过整个队伍都被布鲁斯禁足了。”

杰森套上没来得及洗的夹克，闻到一股鲜血的气味。他戴上头罩，声音变得有点闷，“我去找他们。你要挪动你漂亮的屁股回布鲁德海文夜巡吗，迪基鸟？”

迪克露出今晚第一个真正的笑容，把面罩带回脸上，活动了几下手臂: “当然不。布鲁德海文缺少夜翼一个晚上还活得下去。我的弟弟们更需要我。”

杰森不置可否地哼了声，打开安全屋的门率先走了出去。

他能听见迪克在后面用通讯线路和布鲁斯联络了几句。杰森不知道自己参与搜寻会不会得到布鲁斯的同意——很可能不会，毕竟他已经禁足了红罗宾的团队，但就现在的情况而言，似乎也没什么理由阻止杰森。更何况，杰森是唯一直接参与到上一次意外当中的人。想到这，杰森摸出手机，查看了一次收件箱。没有来自提姆的消息，只有罗伊发来的四条短信，都是在抱怨他的新发明多功能箭还没能从上一个安全屋里抢救回来。

杰森把仓库的地址传给了罗伊。随后，塞在耳朵里的通讯器突然响起了蝙蝠侠的声音，杰森差点把手机摔到地上。

“红头罩，夜翼，已将你们的通讯频率连入联盟，有情况随时汇报。”蝙蝠侠的声音听起来比以往更阴沉，暗藏着的愤怒呼之欲出。

杰森没说话，迪克代他们两个表示收到，不意外地听到无赖帮决定给闪电侠搞出点麻烦的消息。

杰森沉默着发动了机车，迪克身手矫捷地坐到了后座，两人飞驰前往九号仓库。

“小翅膀！你送提姆回庄园之后有去查那间仓库吗？”迪克在呼啸的风声里吼着问到。

杰森点了点头，也吼回去，“但是没查到什么，看上去就是个正常的工厂，除了它建在地下，而且一个工人都没有。”

“超人呼叫夜翼，红头罩。”克拉克听上去比布鲁斯要好上一点，至少还保持在正常的情绪水平。“我刚刚在九号仓库上方飞过，地上部分能看到一些新鲜血迹，地下的第二层建筑含铅，阻挡了我的视线。我正在返回总部，蝙蝠侠将会分析我带回去的信息。”

含铅？第二层建筑？杰森不自觉地再次加快了机车的速度，听见迪克在身后小声地咒骂了一句。

杰森的神经紧绷到使他脚步发虚。他把机车扔在角落，趁着检查枪械的功夫稳了稳抖个不停的手。迪克拍了拍他的手臂，杰森趁迪克有时间把他们的姿势变成个拥抱之前抽身出来，在通讯频道里汇报了他们的情况，表示他们将会直接进入仓库进行搜索。

布鲁斯的声音显得苍老而疲惫。杰森觉得这可能是自己的想象，但他随即意识到，即使布鲁斯扮演了完美的冷酷角色，大概也不能够抵抗又一次失去他的儿子。两个儿子。

杰森尽量把这些想法清除出脑海，冲迪克打了个手势，小心地拉开了仓库的后门。

里面还是一样的压抑和黑暗。两人开了夜视，一秒都不耽搁地向里走去。从超人给出的情报来看，地面上的部分没有太多需要警戒的敌人或圈套。仓库正中，两周前杰森找到提姆的位置，地上留着一大滩新鲜血迹，迪克皱了皱眉，如果是提姆或达米安中的一个流了这么多血，恐怕现在已经休克。血迹上有很多凌乱的脚印和其他痕迹，像是有人在这个区域进行了一次没什么章法的打斗。杰森看了看周围，发现上次整齐排列着的货架现在东倒西歪地躺在地上，有不少上面都沾上了颜色可疑的液体，地面上的血迹也不止一块，还有很多呈滴落状分布在各处，像是有人带着个危险的开放性伤口与敌人鏖战。杰森目力不错，看着那些分布在角落的打斗痕迹，心里打颤：这种柔韧然而显得杂乱的战斗模式很可能属于带着伤的提姆，尤其考虑到他会想要保护达米安。

杰森觉得自己的脑子僵了一瞬。他深吸了一口气——空气真的很糟糕，比上次来时一百年没换气般的密闭空间更差，现在这里闻上去像是垃圾场中点燃了一只汽油桶。迪克把手放在杰森后腰位置，觉得自己都被带着一起打了个颤。

“冷静，头罩。B和超人马上会……“

操。

杰森全身的肌肉瞬间紧绷，他挥开迪克的手，在最近的一个货架上摸了一把，凑近鼻尖，闻到一股浓烈的汽油味道混着血液的铁锈味儿直冲鼻腔。

“蝙蝠侠，告诉超人别过来——不，所有有超能力的都别过来。”杰森的声音有点发抖，他不是很能确定，但提姆被关在这操蛋的仓库的某一处，他不敢冒险。

“亚魔卓。“迪克在他身后小声补充了一句，“确实有可能，如果他吸收了什么能变形的能力，把提姆和达米安骗进圈套也会容易得多。”

杰森没去听蝙蝠侠的回答是什么，他抽出插在腰间的枪，顺着地上的血迹往前摸索。如果对方用上了亚魔卓，对他和迪克大概是最好也最坏的消息。

血迹渐渐聚成一线，像是有人躺在地上被拖拽着前行，随后所有痕迹突兀地消失在了一面墙的前面。杰森和迪克避开血迹消失的正前方，一边警惕着，一边在墙的边缘摸索。灯光照不到他们所处的仓库边缘，杰森只能感受手下砖块粗糙的质感一块块地滑过。等他摸索到第三次，终于在他肩头高度的位置发现了一小块比其他位置光滑的方形区域，大概只有指甲大小。杰森招呼迪克过来，换成单手持枪对准了墙面，另一只手握住烟雾弹。迪克冲杰森比划了个倒计时三秒，随后按上了那一小块方形。

墙体像坍塌一样向内部翻滚，砖头互相敲击迸出呛人的灰尘，杰森和迪克全身紧绷地守在外面，刚看到层层烟雾中透出一点亮光，就发现一把武士刀穿过还没完全退开的墙体刺了出来。杰森下意识往后一躲，迪克劈出短棍在两人身前格挡。听到短棍和刀刃撞击的声响，杰森停下推开保险的动作，和迪克同时吼了出来：

“罗宾！？”

他们看着那把武士刀停在了杰森头罩前五公分，烟尘渐渐散去，达米安算得上狼狈地出现在了他们面前。

“夜翼和红头罩。”达米安的罗宾服脏兮兮的，上面有一大片颜色可疑的痕迹，披风被划开了几道口子，连脸上都蹭着几道血痕，好在看上去没什么伤及筋骨的严重问题。他收了收刀锋，脸上带着些愤怒和疑问交杂的表情。

“红罗宾呢？”杰森和迪克走进去，随即听见下方传来打斗的声音。

“死不了。”达米安哼了声，用刀尖比划了一下身后，“你们没带来什么眼睛发光的蓝大个吧？”

迪克叹了口气，看向自己最小的弟弟，“小D，我们很担心你。”

杰森没继续听他们两人“兄友弟恭”地交换情报，握着枪的手渗出了不少汗水——如果达米安完好无损，那仓库里的血就是提姆的，老天，这可不是简单一句“死不了”就能让他放心的情况。

沿着狭窄的阶梯向下，半路跳过了好几处被震塌的石块堆，杰森远远地看见一个红黑色的身影和一只大他几倍的机器缠斗在一起。

杰森小跑着来到战斗的中心，期间避过了亚魔卓发射的几次能量波（它已经吸收了谁的能力了吗？），冲着提姆喊：“鸟宝宝，还能飞得动吗？”

杰森觉得自己似乎看见提姆笑了一下，但他的脸色依然很苍白，躲避攻击的脚步也不如以往灵活，恐怕上次受的伤还没痊愈就又流失了大量血液。

提姆转身往杰森的方向看过来，顺手挥出三个蝙蝠镖，两个命中亚魔卓的胸口，一个陷进了它身后的墙壁。

“你说呢，大红？”

杰森在头罩下弯了弯嘴角，他的小红鸟不会因为一点点伤就坠落在地。他随即跳上几块大石组成的残垣断壁，飞快地几次点射，直中亚魔卓的头部。亚魔卓的注意力被杰森吸引，提姆趁机用微型炸弹在它身后的墙壁上开了一道裂缝。杰森心领神会，边战边退地占据了墙边最好的防守空间，亚魔卓似乎并没有很强的思考能力，它被杰森射中了好几次，愤怒地冲杰森发射能量波，擦过了杰森的头罩。提姆趁机躲到另一侧，用他腰带里藏着的数不清的小玩意儿逼迫亚魔卓靠近那堵墙。

蝙蝠镖爆炸产生了剧烈的震动，亚魔卓似乎也难以支撑，向后退去，刚好撞上已经出现了裂痕的墙壁，整个巨大的身体陷进墙里十几公分。刚刚插入墙壁的蝙蝠镖恰好在这个时候炸开，杰森和提姆在几块掉落的墙柱后面躲避冲击，看着亚魔卓被爆炸的强烈冲击撕扯，庞大的身躯掩盖在一片白茫茫的粉尘之中。

提姆在杰森身边喘着粗气。这很少见，尽管他的专长并不在于体术，蝙蝠侠的特殊训练和几年来打击犯罪的锻炼让他同样身手矫健。在杰森眼里，现在的提姆和两周前那个趴在自己怀里淌着血的鸟宝宝重合在一起，这个想法让杰森在压得人喘不过气的灰尘里不安地挪动了一下手臂。亚魔卓还挣扎着想要砸碎身后深陷的墙壁，杰森决定它可以稍后解决，转头看向提姆，不意外地发现他捂着腹部，指间隐约露出血色。

提姆抹了抹脸上的汗，捉住了杰森停在半空中的手指。杰森没想到这个，他本来只想要伸手去试一下提姆的体温，现在却只能盯着自己和提姆交缠的手指，觉得刚刚的爆炸可能捎带着把自己的脑子也炸出了地球。

提姆用拇指在杰森的手背上轻轻地刮了一下，他似乎还想把杰森的整个手掌包裹进他自己的，但随后发现杰森的手依然比他大了不少。于是他只是把那些微凉的，染了血的手指贴在杰森的手上。提姆没有其他别的动作，杰森却觉得自己好像被罗伊用他的宝贝烟花箭头射进了脊椎一样，似乎有一群明亮、温暖、欢快的电火花从尾椎骨一路欢腾地蹿进了大脑，最后在他已经难以运转的脑子里炸出了红彤彤的一片——他看着提姆沾满血的湿淋淋的手指，又感受着它们带来的柔软的触觉，有些颤抖地咽了咽口水。

提姆另一只手攀上了杰森的脸颊——杰森刚刚把被毁了一半的头罩摘了下来，现在头发依然被压得乱七八糟，脸上甚至也带着几道压痕。提姆轻轻抚过杰森脸侧的那一道痕迹，手上的力度在擦过杰森嘴角的时候骤然加紧，杰森不自觉地微微张开嘴唇，却感觉提姆的手指狡猾而危险地往自己有些干燥的嘴唇内侧滑了半公分。

提姆半跪在杰森身前，用在这种环境里慢到荒唐的速度把身子压了过来，杰森瞪眼看着他，大脑的一部分想要爆粗口，告诉这个没成年的小混蛋他们仍然身处战场，另一部分想要控制他的牙齿和舌头，把试图侵入的那一小段手指禁锢在温暖的口腔里。

“你连头发都没吹干。”杰森那打着内战的脑子反应慢了半拍，隔了两秒才意识到提姆在说什么。他耸耸肩，试图开口解释，却发现脸颊肌肉的牵动让提姆的手指缓慢地在自己嘴角旁滑动了一次。杰森闭上嘴，顺带着也闭了闭眼，他不想承认仅仅是提姆的手指就让他身体里的感官燃烧得像要沸腾，尤其是这种感觉他两周前刚刚亲身经历。

提姆轻轻地笑了一声——他最近笑了不少次，杰森有点绝望地意识到自己居然关注了这种事情，但他的笑声中夹杂了牵动到伤口时候的闷哼。杰森想问问他具体伤势，而提姆没给他这个机会，用不应该属于伤员的敏捷凑过来，用嘴唇堵住了杰森的问题。

杰森的经验不多，他在死之前甚至没吻过女孩子。复活之后，他吻过一些人，和他们上过床，有时候会和抱着他们醒过来，但他并不过于热衷这个。罗伊才是那个有肌肤饥渴症的家伙，也许迪克也有，而杰森并不经常需要亲亲抱抱来点燃自己的感情或是身体。

然而现在的他，坐在一片狼藉的战斗中心，五米开外是还没完全解除危险的亚魔卓，两腿中间跪着一只还没成年的鸟宝宝，而这个少年正带着满身鲜血，用同样算不上太好的吻技缓慢而坚决地舔舐和啃咬他的唇瓣，手指还在抚摸他已经充血透红的耳廓。

一切都他妈糟糕透顶。

然而一切又好到无与伦比。杰森用晕乎乎的脑子艰难地思考了几秒，又在一片混沌中举了白旗。他就着两人交握的手臂把提姆搂进了自己怀里，抱得紧紧的，直到感觉提姆的膝盖顶得自己大腿发疼。他能听见提姆发出些大概意味着满意的哼声。杰森稍微退开一点，让呼吸在两个人唇间的一点点距离里温暖而湿润地交换，压低了声音问：“提米，我们也许不应该……”

提姆没回答，像只热爱恶作剧的慵懒的黑猫一样挪了挪自己的膝盖，意有所指地在杰森已经有些坚硬的某个部位周围打了个转。

杰森猛地挺直了些后背。他看着提姆的嘴角弯成一个幅度不大笑容，像是一把刚淬了火的刀，同时带着烈火和寒光，在他的心口引发了无穷的混乱、剧烈的疼痛和一点点难以言明的满足。杰森含混地骂了句操，彻底闭上眼，用同样凶猛的力度迎接提姆毫无保留的第二个亲吻。

杰森不知道他们亲吻了多久。环境并不安全，两个前罗宾绝不应该抛开一堆烂摊子，软趴趴地搂成一团舔咬彼此。然而唤醒他们的并不是迟来的自我保护意识，而是从头顶呼啸而过的一支闪着火光的箭。

杰森放开圈住提姆的手，差一点就把子弹嵌进来人的身体里，贴着他的提姆也在一瞬间肌肉紧绷，长棍被他捏在手里，而杰森敢说，绝对有不止三枚蝙蝠镖蓄势待发。

“喔啊，小杰鸟，我好像打断了什么，呃，友好的举动？”罗伊从轰出的洞口跳了出来，同时往正在起身的亚魔卓身上射了两支研发中的新型爆炸箭，“但看上去，被我打断总比被那个丑到极点的大块头打断要来得好一些？”

罗伊的红发在又一次爆炸的烟尘中若隐若现，杰森和提姆站起身，看着弓箭手精准地射中亚魔卓周围的几根立柱，将它完全压在废墟之下。

“这看上去并不难打，杰鸟，我们应该回去抢救我的箭——先打扫安全屋也没问题，你看，我可以用研发清扫机器人来交换。还是说，你想带上你的小男友，先给你的新卧室来一个暖场？”

杰森知道罗伊从来满嘴胡话，但他不得不在脑海里把响个不停的“小男友”三个字踢出思考空间。他没敢看提姆，挣扎着想要在合理的时间范围内想出点什么漂亮的垃圾话回呛罗伊几句。然而就在这时，上方传来一声有些模糊却带着巨大惊恐的喊声：

“格雷森！”


End file.
